villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Organization (The Cabin in the Woods)
|skills = Knowledge of the existence of Ancient Ones Logic-defyingly advanced technology Sophisticated military grade weaponry and arsenals Ability to possess monsters that are various manifestations of Ancient Ones Secrecy Global influence Extensive knowledge of the existence of supernatural beings |goals = Choose certain number of humans around the world and sacrifice them via The Ritual to the Ancient Ones so humanity can be allowed to continue existing. |crimes = Sacrificial ritualism Treachery Murders |type of villains = Necessarily Evil Cultists}} The Organization is a loose term to describe the massive worldwide conglomerate that runs the Rituals dedicated to the Ancient Ones and controlling some government aspects. They are the primary antagonist group throughout the 2012 comedy/horror film The Cabin in the Woods. they are shown to be extremely adept to the level of military grade weaponry and technology, even within some cases surpassing today's known technological ability (such as the invisible hexagonal wall that contains the sacrifices into the ritual area). Even while being so advanced, the Organization maintains its roots as an ancient deity-worshipping cult, devoted to prayers for their sacrifices and following various pagan rituals. After their annual Rituals suddenly start to fail, they were down to the last one here within a cabin somewhere in the United States and three of the five chosen humans were properly sacrificed, leaving "The Fool" (Marty Mikalski) and "The Virgin" (Dana Polk). Every single nightmarish monster, including the ones who attacked the above-mentioned humans' best friends, is a manifestation of the Ancient Ones' desires for the punishment of human youth, and they are under the Ancient Ones' control. All of the monsters were let loose during the System Purge in which the workers at the Organization fall victims to the multiple monsters. Marty Mikalski and Dana Polk escape the Purge while the rest of the Organization were slaughtered by the escaped monsters and find a huge sacrificial chamber and the pit below it where the Ancient Ones resided. Later, they personally meet the Director who explains their situation. She tells Dana to shoot Marty, but Dana is attacked by the Werewolf, and the Director is attacked by Patience Buckner, who falls into the pit. Marty and Dana sit back and wait for the Ancient Ones to come, and one of them destroys the Facility and the Cabin. Worldwide Locations The Organization has various annual operations that are performed at once all over the world in order to better their chances of successfully pleasing the Ancient Ones. Some of the locations at which they perform sections of the ritual are: *The Facility in the United States (where the movie takes place) *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Stockholm, Sweden *Madrid, Spain *Kyoto, Japan *Rangoon, Burma *Berlin, Germany Members *The Director *Gary Sitterson *Steve Hadley *Wendy Lin *Daniel Truman *Mordecai *Ronald the Intern *Elevator Guard *Security Force *Countless Technicians *Countless Doctors, Researchers and Chemists Gallery Members of the Organization.jpg|The members of the Organization. Ancient Symbol.jpg Symbol of the Ancient Ones.jpg|This icon which is the symbol of the Ancient Ones, is associated with the Organization who worships them. Trivia *The Organization's name is also an alias of the powerful religious cult known as The Order in the SIlent Hill horror/survival videogame series. *The Organization must have some government ties due to the fact that Daniel Truman is a government recruit and has been briefed by and transferred from an unnamed U.S. government agency. *The Organization bears strong resemblance to SCP Foundation. *The Organization may be loosely based on the . *The clip of the Stockholm branch is in fact the ending clip from the 1997 movie Dante's Peak. *The clip of the Rangoon branch is footage from Roland Emmerich's Godzilla. *The clip of the Berlin branch is likely the ending of the 2006 movie The Wicker Man. *The clip of the Buenos Aires branch is in fact the ending clip from the 2005 movie King Kong. Category:Cults Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Sophisticated Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations